<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thin Line by ColtDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319272">A Thin Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtDancer/pseuds/ColtDancer'>ColtDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassarian, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Usurper AU, Varian the Usperper, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtDancer/pseuds/ColtDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a security incident that leaves Cass a bit battered and more than a little filthy, the usurper king finds himself feeling unabashedly protective of his chosen assistant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thin Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, all, this is really and truly the fault of Discord Server "King Varian's Court 2.0", full of incredibly talented, spirited, and generous new friends who have taken the idea of an alternate universe to Tangled: The Series and RUN WITH IT.  This little piece is NOT CURRENTLY canon to series or the AU, but there have been many, many speculative discussions and it can fit.  The art is stunning and if you're the slightest bit intrigued, do visit: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/liz.potent/">Liz Potent's Work.</a> Go lose your brain to it, or any of her AUs, as I have!  (DISCLAIMER: The AU is unrelated to the piece "Varian, King of Corona" in any way, but there may be similarities.)</p><p>Long story short:  The AU is canon divergent, in which the alchemist Varian is never involved with the black rocks or the mysteries regarding the sundrop and moonstone but much of the other elements of the characters and their friendships are the same.  During a harsh, unforgiving winter, Varian's father falls severely ill, and though Varian begs the monarchy and Rapunzel to help him, Rapunzel breaks her promise to him because too many of their citizens are in need. This is the catalyst for his spiraling anger and eventual revenge, as after his father dies, Varian leaves the outskirts of Corona and finds shelter for many years in an abandoned cottage, fixing it up and making his own way, learning as much as he can, hidden from sight as he plots to overthrow the crown and take it for himself.  </p><p>This piece takes place after Varian takes the crown and rules Corona.  He has previously imprisoned the monarch family and supporters who would not continue to serve Corona under his rule but in a perhaps rash decision, chooses Cassandra to serve as his assistant.  She accepts the role only after determining that in so doing, she can work her way in, gain the trust of and take down the usurper king.  The only thing is...Varian has not turned out to be evil, as she would like to think.  His methods may be wrong, but his rule is surprisingly just and people-centered.  To the outside world, he displays a cool indifference that masks his tortured soul.  InAnd the more time she spends with him, the more confused she feels.  (Content is PG-13, innuendo applies for certain, but there is nothing explicit.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old barracks building had long ago been abandoned in favor of a newer one (and others) further up the bank, as flooding from the river had weakened the foundation of the old one over the years.  While the dilapidated structure had served as a natural line to the kingdom’s boundaries, it had often been discussed just what to do with it.  As the sun had set that evening, a message came in from the furthermost watch towers - three figures were spotted running along the spillway and scaling the wall; possible invaders! </p><p>Cassandra had alerted the King, who was tinkering in his lab; her “duty” was to Varian’s protection should the castle be breached, but as soon as she knew the interlopers had been quietly surrounded, she had taken off across the grounds on Fidela.  She really hadn’t expected him to follow her, the idiot.   </p><p>As it turned out, their invaders were nothing more than curious and inquisitive kids who knew better than to experiment with potions and mixtures in their homes and had grown weary of being caught.  Cassandra could hear their deliberating and wondrous exclamations as she entered the barracks and moved toward them.  Her arrival, however, had startled them, and one of the boys accidentally poured too much of his vial into their mixture, resulting in a crackling hiss and some billowing smoke that barely gave enough warning to the impending explosion.  Cassandra had shouted and grabbed at the boys as they ran, making sure they got away ahead of her when the weakened structure began to crumble under the abuse and the roof gave way.  </p><p>Now, Cassandra could feel the tension that had been present from the moment Varian dispersed the smoke and debris with one of the many alchemical baubles he was always playing with, clearing a path to get to her.  This side of danger and after time to process as they trekked back into the castle, she was not sure she had truly seen that brief flash of naked fear in his wide blue eyes as he’d shouted her name.  It had been so quickly replaced with one of his unreadable masks when he realized she was, for the most part, all right but the gentleness he’d used to help her to her feet belied his indifference. </p><p>“Question them. Find out exactly what they were doing,” the King’s voice was leveled with barely restrained fury as he addressed the two guardsmen that accompanied them. But then as they started to walk away, she heard him drag in a deep breath, blowing it out forcefully through his nose, before calling them back.  “Stanley.  Peter.”</p><p>Despite the twinge in her neck and the pull on her muscles, Cassandra turned her body slightly to look behind her.  She could not really see them in the hall, but she could hear a shift in the King’s voice.  What was this?</p><p>“They’re children,” Varian said lowly, after a moment.  He was obviously grappling with something.  “They’re probably frightened.  Make sure they’ve been given something to eat, that they’re not hurt.  Assure them they’re safe and get word to their families that they are as well.  They just took something farther than they intended and we can get them back to their homes quickly, once this is all settled.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, and she imagined the two exchanging confused glances with one another.  They had expected him to unleash hell.  He was the King, after all, and his wall had been penetrated, a building razed, a potential threat placed upon him. There was a subdued echo of “Yes, your majesty”, and Cassandra heard the two guardsmen walking away.  </p><p>The door to the chamber they had entered shut with a heavy wooden scrape against the stone.  Cassandra tensed, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable in her torn clothes, covered in dirt and dust.  Her shoulder screamed in protest, and she was becoming aware of other scrapes and bruises on her person now that the adrenaline was wearing off and she fully realized where Varian had led them:  his private bath.  If the chambermaids that had been pumping the water and stoking the fires of the heating stones in their pits noticed anything unusual about it, their expressions betrayed nothing.  </p><p>“Leave us,” Varian’s voice was soft, yet commanding, as he finally turned around, and Cassandra could feel his eyes on her.  </p><p>Feeling akin to a deer caught in a trap, Cassandra resolved not to let her discomfort show.  It was just an adrenaline crash, this shaky feeling.  An understandable consequence of a roof crumbling around her.  He stepped closer to her, close enough that she could feel the air displaced, but not so close that he was breathing down her neck.  His voice was gentle.  He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.</p><p>“I know that you said you are all right, but you’re still favoring your arm,” he murmured and he reached for her left shoulder, stopping just shy of contact.  His hand hovered questioningly and she glanced from it to his face, smudged with sweat and soot.  “May I?” </p><p>It had to be the lanterns and flickering flames, but his eyes were glittering like liquid sapphire - soft and serious.  It stole her breath and she was taking too long to respond.  His eyebrow arched ever so slightly, waiting for her to grant permission.  “I suppose,” she finally replied with a long-suffering sigh, turning her gaze forward again.</p><p>He nodded, removing his gloves, and her annoyance with his request felt more familiar, at least until she felt the heat of his palm, the sweep of his fingers across her shoulder, as hot as if her skin had been bare.  She forced herself to breathe normally, fighting for her usual steel.  When he palpated the socket, she flinched and gasped at the nauseous flare of pain.  He stopped, but his hand lingered.  </p><p>“Partially dislocated, at least,” he diagnosed, and she hated to admit that he was probably right.  “But I think you’ll live.”</p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes at his teasing and snapped, “Of course. I already told you I was fine.”</p><p>“Very well,” Varian conceded.  “Kneel.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>Caught between standing and kneeling, himself, Varian’s head snapped up at her scandalized tone.  This time, the eyebrow arched fully and he continued to settle on his knees on the stone floor, but the look he gave her suggested he knew full well where her mind had gone. A bemused smirk played at his lips for a brief second and she wanted to slap him, but he schooled himself and held her gaze.  “Best to set that back into place and take care of it before you get too stiff.”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes narrowed.  Damn him. Damn him and his beautiful blue eyes and his serene attitude.  She could see something underneath his expression that she was not sure whether she wanted to explore or turn against him.  She did not like being under his scrutiny when she felt so vulnerable, and in an instant, she wondered just how he would feel if the tables were turned.  She would have to work on that.  Slowly, she did as she was told.</p><p>Varian positioned himself close enough to her to place one hand on her arm above the elbow, the other on her forearm.  “Relax your shoulders,” he commanded gently.</p><p>Cassandra took a deep breath and blew it out, searching for a focal point in front of her.  She tried not to think about the way his fingers felt, tried not to think about how she had (abashedly) considered, on one or two occasions, that he had nice hands beneath those gloves.  He guided her elbow into her side and rotated her forearm out, careful not to work it too quickly and cause her to tense.  </p><p>“Brace yourself,” he murmured, then whispered an apology she almost missed as he deftly pushed and rotated her upper arm, pressing her forearm back into her stomach, her shoulder snicking back into place.  Cassandra’s vision went white with the flare of pain and she folded over with a gasp, but his arms were there to catch her.  </p><p>“I’ve got you, breathe…that’s it,” he was murmuring, holding her upright as she gasped for air and grit her teeth against a whimper, the corners of her vision graying out.  Varian shifted her weight and his voice was loud in her ear, “Cass...Take a big sniff and cough for me…”</p><p>She was fading but something inside her told her to, once again, do as she was told - an acrid, pungent smell immediately filled her nostrils and she coughed hard, bringing the room back into warm focus.  The dizzy, faint feeling slowly dissipated.  Cassandra became aware that the King’s arms still supported her and she righted herself. </p><p>“Easy,” Varian steadied her and sat back on his heels, tucking a vial back into his belt.  It must have been what he used to revive her.  “Take your time.  Don’t get up too quickly and try to keep movement on that shoulder to a minimum.”</p><p>She nodded and watched him rise, breathing deeply and waiting for him to leave so that she could clean herself up and escape this myriad of confusing circumstances and feelings.  “Why are you being so nice?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment.  “I confess, my lady, that I have ulterior motives.” Varian held up his hands in a placating gesture at her scowl.  “I...rely on you.  As King it’s my prerogative to be absolutely certain my staff are fit, taken care of, and able to perform their duties.”</p><p>“I am quite capable of assessing my own well-being, thank you very much.”</p><p>He stepped back over to her.  “Forgive me if I wish to make the assertation myself. Besides, you need to rest that shoulder.  It...will be difficult to bathe properly.”</p><p>Cassandra felt her cheeks burn and she gave him a murderous glare, equal parts humiliated and aroused.  She also knew that, as King, he could order her to do anything for his enjoyment - including allowing him to watch her undress, bathe, even have his way with her.  If she was honest, she had expected something like this sooner, and when it hadn’t come to pass she had entertained the notion he was not interested.  </p><p>Regardless, it would not be out of character for her to resist.  She ignored the part of her that distressed at the thought as her eyes dared descend from the rare peek of collarbone beneath his unbuttoned shirt and down the buttons of his vest.  In so doing she noticed that he held a small round object in his palm.  His eyes follow hers.  </p><p>“They hate it when I use these,” he mused, a soft, playful expression on his face that made him look for a split second like the teenager she once knew.</p><p>He tossed the round, chalky-looking bauble into the water and it bounced once before fizzing to life with large bubbles and foam that covered the surface of the water.  She stared for a moment at the convenient screen meant to obscure her body from his view before her eyes searched his face.  His expression robbed her of breath.</p><p>“It’s a bath,” he murmured.  “I could use one, myself, and...we already spend quite a lot of time together.  If you would allow it, I could assist you.”  </p><p>As much as she felt affronted by the audacity, she was shocked by his gesture.  She could make a fuss.  Insist he leave, <em> demand </em> it, in fact.  He probably would.  But something in her decided that if he wanted to play, this game should be for two…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra lifted her chin haughtily and stared at him.  “Turn around,” she told him, eventually.  “No peeking.”</p><p>He bowed his head, holding out his hands in acquiescence, “Of course not.”</p><p>She watched him do as he was told, turning around and squaring his shoulders, hands clasped behind his back. In a brazen decision, she undressed while keeping her eyes on him, just in case he was foolhardy enough to let his eyes wander.  However, true to his word, he remained stoically facing the door even as she walked by him to use the steps into the bathing pool.  The water was just the right side of too warm and felt <em> amazing </em>.  She sighed, reveling in the way the heat penetrated her sore muscles.  She waded to the middle to give herself plenty of room to maneuver and avoid getting boxed in against a wall, although at this point she could no longer state with any true feeling that she was concerned about that.  </p><p>Varian glanced over his shoulder, sliding his vest off.  “I assume you’ll extend the same courtesy, my lady?” </p><p>Something in his voice told her he would hardly object if he caught her enjoying the view, and Cassandra caught herself chuckling as she turned around.  “So <em> demanding </em>,” she mocked.  </p><p>It was his turn to laugh. She heard him slide into the water with a quiet splash and when she looked behind her, he held out a sponge to her, but had kept his distance.</p><p>She smirked. “Oh no, your Highness.  You offered your assistance.  Make good on it,” she rebuked with a coy smile, making a show of slowly reaching up with her good hand to untie the rest of her disheveled hair.  </p><p>She felt a jolt of triumph when his eyes widened slightly and he looked caught.  He regarded her almost suspiciously before stepping in closer, wetting the sponge and seemingly considering his position, before pressing it gently to her shoulder.  He squeezed it so that the bubbles sluiced across her skin, down her back and where the swell of her breasts dipped below the foamy surface.  His hands followed the descent of the sponge down her injured arm and as they trailed up and across her shoulders to the other arm she could not stifle the shiver.  She had been right - he did have nice hands, and they were pressing ever-so-gently and <em> not enough </em> as they found her back.</p><p>Cassandra dipped her chin toward her chest in silent encouragement and there was the slightest hesitation before Varian continued with more confidence and pressure.  The slightly rough texture of the sponge felt nice; the massage his fingertips followed with felt even better.  Cassandra fought to keep her breathing steady, bit back a groan of pleasure.  Behind her, she could hear Varian’s breath struggling to do the same.  He hesitantly drew across her collar bone, a move that forced him close enough that his thigh brushed against hers before he adjusted and plunged the sponge below the water.  Slowly, he inched closer, his breath simultaneously hot and cool on her neck as he swept over her midsection next, just enticingly below her breasts - he was being careful.  </p><p>It was indelibly intimate.  </p><p>He worked at the dip in her back, kneading gently at the tight muscles there.  When his thumb slid across her hip bone and his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh, she gasped at the jolt of anticipation, the flare of pleasure, and his hands withdrew.  She heard him suck in a breath.  Cassandra blinked.  She was a hairbreadth away from turning around and - no.  She could not allow him that victory.  Stepping forward and sinking below the water’s surface, she soaked her hair and put some space between them.  When she resurfaced and wiped her face clean, Varian had retreated to the ledge at the side of the bathing pool looking just as affected as she’d felt.  </p><p>Good.  </p><p>She had him where she wanted him, now. </p><p>She smiled at him, daringly sweeping her hand across and beneath her breasts so that just bit more of their swell was visible to him.  Only a bit.  She glided toward him, then, enjoying the way his eyes dilated.  She squeezed and scrubbed the water from her locks and slowly came to a stop before him, her legs straddling either side of his knee. </p><p>Cassandra sighed as if in satisfaction and lifted her outside leg to place her foot on the ledge beside him, reaching beneath the water to snatch the sponge from his grasp.  The move forced her to lean closer and she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, frozen in place.  His whole body had tensed with the effort to control his breathing, but his nostrils flared nonetheless.  </p><p>“Perhaps you were right,” she murmured, languidly washing her leg and then lowering it so she could raise the other.  “That would have been far more difficult alone.”  </p><p>She took her time so that he would have a moment’s panic about just WHERE she was going to put that inside foot, before shifting her weight and placing it on the outside of his thigh where the other had been.  </p><p>She leaned over to snag a towel at the stone ledge, and from the corner of her vision, she saw his eyes slam shut.  He was nearly trembling and she almost felt bad.  She was teetering on the edge, herself.  Quickly, she pulled away and waded to the submerged steps, simultaneously rising and popping the towel open to wrap it around herself.  Water pooled with each step over to the edge where Varian still sat on the bench, stock still.  </p><p>“Oh, and Your Majesty,”  she crouched and he swallowed audibly as she whispered hotly in his ear, “You might want to take care of that before it gets too...<em> stiff </em>, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>